


Кое-что о Бене

by lotioniel



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotioniel/pseuds/lotioniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я никогда не любил Бена, он был тем еще психом: коллекционировал трусики своих шлюх и программки бродвейских мюзиклов, не в тему декламировал Шекспира и Хемингуэя, любил мюсли с фруктами на завтрак и раз в месяц ездил кормить своих акул на побережье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кое-что о Бене

Когда отец приказал мне присмотреть за Беном, я не был особенно счастлив. Я никогда его не любил — Бен был тем еще психом. Он называл меня «деткой», завешивал стены фотомонтажными плакатами Хартфилда, коллекционировал трусики своих шлюх и программки бродвейских мюзиклов, не в тему декламировал Шекспира и Хемингуэя, ел мюсли с фруктами на завтрак и раз в месяц ездил кормить своих акул на побережье.  
Но никто лучше Бена не решал деликатные отцовские проблемы, так что с его чудачествами приходилось мириться.  
На побережье у Бена была маленькая рыбацкая хижина. Первый день каждого месяца у нас проходил одинаково — на крыльце среди вонючих рыбных очисток и вопящих дворовых котов. Под звуки «Blue suede shoes» Бен обычно разделывал свиную тушу. Лучшие куски отправлялись в кастрюлю с маринадом, все остальное – в эмалированное ведро.  
Вот и сегодня я сидел на деревянной бочке, слушал, как Бен безмятежно подпевает Элвису, и смотрел, как ловко нож скользит вдоль мышечных волокон.  
— Жизнь прекрасна, — заявил Бен.  
Я счел излишним спрашивать, что привело его к этому выводу. Мне хотелось спать, а еще больше — удавить Бена, но отец бы не одобрил.  
Весь день и часть ночи накануне я провел за рулем, да еще и проснулся сегодня в половине пятого утра от весьма смущающих звуков. Стоны и шлепки приглушались тяжелым шерстяным одеялом, но мне с моим чутким слухом задремать снова не грозило. Увы, в хижине была всего одна комната, которая совмещала функции спальни, кухни и кладовой, поэтому вопрос раздела жизненного пространства стоял весьма остро. Путем сложных «дипломатических переговоров» было выяснено, что право на кровать остается за Беном, продавленная, вытертая тахта передается в полное мое распоряжение, а прочие вопросы, связанные с вынужденным сожительством, решаются по мере возникновения. То, что Бен может притащить с собой какую-нибудь шлюху из города, мне и в голову не пришло, иначе я бы настоял на дополнении нашего «устного контракта», как назвал это Бен, еще одним пунктом.  
— Бен, эй, Бен, — позвал я.  
Стоны прекратились, из-под одеяла показалась покрытая выгоревшими волосками рука. Оттопыренный средний палец красноречиво демонстрировал отношение Бена к моим претензиям.  
— Бен, — повторил я более угрожающим тоном.  
— Неужели хотите присоединиться? — отозвались из-под одеяла. Хриплому голосу Бена вторил высокий женский смех.  
Я свесился с тахты, нащупал ботинок и швырнул в сторону кровати. Судя по отнюдь не страстному стону — попал.  
— Полегче! — рыкнул Бен, сбрасывая на пол одеяло.  
— Доброе утро, миссис Кирк, — выдавил я, рассматривая самый потрясающий бюст, который мне приходилось видеть.  
— Здравствуй, Дэнни, — отозвалась она, продолжая раскачиваться на Беновом члене. — Что будешь на завтрак? Оладьи или глазунью?  
— Оладьи подойдут, спасибо,— я поднялся с тахты и прошлепал босыми ногами к двери. — Пойду пока по берегу погуляю, страсть как люблю гулять в пять утра.  
Около полутора часов я бродил по влажному после ночного дождя песку. В сером рассветном небе с криками носились чайки, ближе к холму пара грифов воевали за какую-то падаль. При моем приближении они с шумом взлетели и устроились на одиноком искореженном дереве, наблюдая. Я швырнул подобранным куском известняка в труп животного — после того, как меня в детстве укусила издыхающая лисица, я не рисковал приближаться к тому, что, возможно, лишь издали кажется мертвым. Грифы разразились недовольным клекотом.  
— Дэнни! — я обернулся. Миссис Кирк была одета в мятое вечернее платье, ее ошеломительной высоты каблуки вязли в песке. «Неужели Бен настолько хорош, что ради секса с ним можно сбежать с приема и проехать триста с лишним миль?» — подумалось мне. — Дэнни, у меня к вам просьба.  
— Да? — я изобразил вежливое внимание, стараясь не пялиться на проступающие сквозь шелк соски.  
— Вы же не расскажете моему мужу?  
Признаться, у меня было искушение сообщить пикантные подробности нашей утренней «встречи» партнеру отца, но по размышлении я решил попридержать эту информацию до подходящего момента, поэтому с чистой совестью ответил:  
— Конечно, нет, миссис Кирк.  
Она улыбнулась с облегчением, потом подошла еще ближе, практически касаясь меня своей грудью, провела пальцем по моему плечу и прошептала:  
— Вы знаете, я умею быть благодарной. И я всегда, — она положила руку на мою ширинку и ощутимо сжала, — всегда глотаю.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — я осторожно отстранился, несмотря на то, что ее слова завели меня не на шутку. Я не мог не оценить ее тактический ход, но путаться с женой Стивена Кирка не входило в мои планы. — Вам бы поторопиться, думаю, вас заждались в Карсон-Сити.  
Улыбка ее померкла. Она с достоинством развернулась и пошагала к хижине.  
— До свидания, миссис Кирк, — крикнул я ей в след. В данный момент труп енота интересовал меня гораздо больше, чем чьи-то обиды.  
Когда я разобрался со стояком и вернулся в хижину, серебристого morgan aero 8 уже не было.  
— Если бы я вздумал изменять Стиву, я бы выбрал тачку понезаметнее, — сообщил я Бену. Бен ухмыльнулся, вновь показал мне средний палец и продолжил жевать оладьи. Если бы я сам не слил в унитаз в туалете на грязной заправке на 66м шоссе его пакет с коксом, то подумал бы, что Бен под кайфом.  
После завтрака все еще лучащийся довольством Бен принялся разделывать мясо, а я, не зная, чем себя занять в этой глуши, уселся рядом. Должность няньки при Бене была хлопотной только в городе. Здесь, где в радиусе десяти миль не было никакого жилья, я чувствовал себя почти как на отдыхе.  
— Человек осужден быть свободным, — голос Бена вырвал меня из полудремы. Я вяло подумал о том, что Сартр в качестве «туалетного чтива» — это слишком. Впрочем, я не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что Бен действительно дрочит над этими мятыми страницами, которые я обнаружил в ванной.  
— Уверен в этом, — отрезал я и снова прикрыл глаза. Через пару секунд нечто влажное и противно-холодное шлепнулось мне на лицо.  
Я смахнул со щеки кусок мяса и произнес, как мне казалось, строго:  
— Бен, прекратите.  
Бен был старше меня на добрый десяток лет, но большую часть времени вел себя как ребенок.  
— Я свободный человек и могу делать, что хочу, — заявил Бен. Я подивился такой трактовке философских концепций экзистенциалистов, но промолчал.  
Новый окровавленный ошметок был значительно крупнее первого. От него у меня на рубашке остался смазанный красный отпечаток. Я чертыхнулся и отправился в дом переодеваться. Покопавшись в рюкзаке, я вытащил шорты с футболкой, потом мстительно потоптался на сваленных в кучу на полу рубашках Бена.  
— Вам приходилось ходить под парусом? — примирительно спросил Бен, когда я вернулся на крыльцо.  
Я помотал головой. Обычно Бен не брал меня с собой в море, и эти пару часов я лежал в гамаке и читал или чистил оружие.  
— Поедете со мной. Вам точно понравится. Надеюсь, вы не подвержены морской болезни, — заявил Бен без тени сомнения в моем согласии. Он оттер руки тряпицей, ухватил ведро, мольберт, коробку с красками и потащил к пирсу. Я последовал за ним.  
Старая лодка мягко покачивалась на волнах, полустертые буквы по борту складывались в «Доминикана».  
— Я выиграл ее в покер у одного мексиканца, - произнес Бен, хватаясь за канат.  
Отец рассказывал мне эту историю. Мексиканец лишился не только лодки, но и головы — в буквальном смысле. Бен ненавидел карточных шулеров и имел обыкновение носить с собой мачете в кожаных ножнах.  
— Неужто боитесь? — насмешливо произнес Бен, когда я замялся у борта: лодка не выглядела надежной, а плавал я не особенно хорошо.  
Меня всегда было легко поймать на «слабо», так что я перемахнул через высокий борт и устроился на носу.  
— Хороший мальчик, — Бен потрепал меня по волосам. Я не переносил, когда кто-то дотрагивался до меня, и только обещание, данное отцу, удерживало меня от того, чтобы врезать Бену. Бен был в курсе моей фобии и регулярно пользовался своим знанием, чтобы позлить меня. Он не уставал повторять, что ему нравится наблюдать за тем, как я краснею от злости.  
— Чем быстрее мы выйдем в море, тем быстрее вернемся, — буркнул я. Бен лишь усмехнулся в ответ.  
Море было неспокойным, холодный северный ветер гнал дождевые тучи. Мне было неуютно в легкой болоньевой ветровке, я дрожал, но молчал, поскольку Бен, одетый лишь в распахнутую на груди гавайскую рубашку, не выказывал никаких признаков неудобства.  
Мы прошли пару морских миль, когда Бен произнес: «А вот и мои приятели», — и сложил парус. Я насчитал восемь темных треугольников над водой.  
Бен принялся швырять в воду кости и требуху. Я наблюдал, как акулы заглатывали куски, а Бен, перегнувшись через борт, бесстрашно гладил их скользкие мокрые бока.  
— Они не трогают меня, — ответил Бен на мой немой вопрос. — Но вам рисковать не советую.  
Я кивнул. Минут через десять твари закончили свою трапезу, но Бен не спешил возвращаться. Он пересел ближе, отчего мне стало не по себе.  
— Отчего вы так боитесь меня? — спросил Бен, наклоняясь ко мне.  
— Я не боюсь, — бросил я и попытался отодвинуться, жалея, что оставил пистолет и ножи в хижине.  
— А стоило бы, — Бен улыбнулся кривой улыбкой и ухватил меня за плечо. Я дернулся, но Бен держал крепко. От моих движений лодка принялась раскачиваться, так что я притих в опасении, что мы перевернемся. Восемь акул на двоих мужчин — не самый приятный расклад.  
— Умный мальчик, — мурлыкнул Бен, и от его голоса мурашки побежали по моему позвоночнику. Я знал этот тон — он означал, что Бен задумал что-то запредельно гадкое. — Красивый мальчик.  
Бен заломил мне руку, подтянул к борту. Одна из акул выпрыгнула из воды рядом со мной. Я видел несколько рядов острейших зубов в широко раскрытой пасти. Так страшно мне не было с тех пор, как я обнаружил, что бугимен, живущий под моей кроватью, был всего лишь старой отцовской футболкой.  
— Бен, прекратите, — прошипел я, пытаясь вырваться. Я знал, что ему безумно нравилась моя беспомощность, он наслаждался властью надо мной, но я-то не был одной из его испуганных жалких жертв. — Отец вас убьет.  
Бен прижимался к моей спине и бедрам, и я чувствовал его эрекцию.  
— Не сегодня, детка, не сегодня, — прошептал он, перегибая меня через борт. Я не мог двинуться: впереди были акулы, а при попытке рвануться назад плечо простреливала острая боль. — Будьте послушным мальчиком, потерпите немного.  
Бен с силой провел левой рукой по моей шее до затылка, заставляя опустить голову еще ниже. Лодка опасно кренилась, но Бена это, похоже, не волновало.  
— Вот так, — шепнул он мне в ухо и крепче прижал бедрами к борту.  
Я чувствовал на своем лице соленые брызги: волны поднимались все выше.  
Бен сунул руку под пояс моих шорт, сжал ягодицу. Я дернулся и зашипел от боли. Самое унизительное — у меня уже стояло. У меня всегда стояло при опасности.  
Бен провел ладонью по моей спине, задрав ветровку с футболкой, потом вниз к животу под белье. Больше попыток вырваться я не предпринимал. Когда Бен провел пальцами по моему члену, от головки до яиц, я лишь сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать как девчонка.  
Бен принялся с силой дрочить, хрипло дыша мне в шею. Моей силы воли едва хватало на то, чтобы молчать и не толкаться в его кулак слишком явно. Бен раскатисто смеялся, акулы алчно щелкали пастью, а я придумывал, как убью сукина сына. Представляя, как мои руки сжимаются на его горле, как его глаза закатываются, я кончил.  
Судя по звукам, Бен приспустил свои джинсы и принялся дрочить себе. Похоже, его все устраивало, он не собирался вставить мне. Я немного успокоился и вздрогнул лишь от влажного чмокающего звука и последующего плеска: акула с торчащим меж глаз мачете в агонии принялась метаться по волнам, а ее товарки, почуяв кровь, хищно следили за ней в ожидании гибели.  
— Зачем? — засмеялся я в недоумении.  
— Она вас напугала, — просто ответил Бен и с выражением продекламировал: — «В этом месте у акулы находится мозг, и старик ударил в него своим гарпуном. Он изо всех сил ударил в него гарпуном, зажатым в иссеченных до крови руках. Он ударил в него, ни на что не надеясь, но с решимостью и яростной злобой».  
Я снова засмеялся.  
А что мне оставалось?  
— Нам пора, если не хотим попасть в шторм, — заявил Бен. — Лучше вам пытаться убить меня на суше.  
— Хороший план, — ответил я, приводя в порядок свою одежду.  
К берегу нас несло с крейсерской скоростью. Издалека был виден полыхающий факелом старенький понтиак.  
— Красивый получился маяк, — восхитился Бен. Я его радости ничуть не разделял. Мне мой автомобиль был дорог как память о тех чудных годах, когда я еще верил, что могу отказаться от того будущего, которое прочит мне семья, и создать свое.  
Еще меня слегка беспокоило, что я безоружен, хотя я и был уверен, что уж мне-то точно ничего не угрожает.  
Кирк ждал нас у причала. За его спиной стояли трое. Я знал этих парней, пару раз мы вместе надирались в баре. Оба раза все заканчивалось одинаково — славной групповухой в заведении мадам Петит и двухчасовым мандражом перед кабинетом венеролога.  
— В чем дело, Стив? — спросил я. Вопрос был явно лишним: неподалеку был припаркован серебристый morgan.  
— У меня дело к Беннету, — зло ответил Кирк. На нем был смокинг, правда, уже без пояса и бабочки — похоже, он сразу с приема рванул за блудной женушкой.  
— Отец будет недоволен, — я счел нужным сообщить Стиву. — К тому же если кто и убьет этого засранца, то это буду я.  
Бен за моей спиной коротко хохотнул. «Ради Бога, Бен, заткнитесь!» — прошипел я, чем заслужил еще один обидный смешок.  
Кирк побагровел, я даже стал опасаться за его здоровье — на мой взгляд, сегодня он был как никогда близок к инсульту.  
— Дышите глубже, мистер Кирк, — посоветовал ему Бен. Стив сделал знак своим парням, и те с весьма угрожающим видом предприняли небезуспешную попытку достать Бена из-за моей спины. Бен кривлялся, но в целом вел себя вполне прилично.  
— Давайте успокоимся, — я примирительно поднял руки, — пройдем в дом и обсудим все за бутылкой виски. Стив, вы же не хотите сердить отца?  
Кирк поморщился, но кивнул. Впрочем, я не знал ни одного вменяемого человека в этом мире, который рискнул бы вызвать недовольство моего родителя.  
Парни Кирка под руки повели Бена в хижину, я потащился следом.  
На диване со следами утреннего разврата рыдала миссис Кирк. За ее актерскими потугами пристально следил Тони, правая рука Кирка. Я обменялся с ним рукопожатием и полез на верхнюю полку у импровизированной барной стойки — там, как я знал, Бен хранил крепкие напитки.  
— Итак, Стив, расскажите, что у вас за претензии к Бену?  
Мне кажется, мне вполне удалось скопировать интонации моего школьного психолога. Для полного сходства мне не хватало юбки до лодыжек и длинных желтоватых зубов.  
Миссис Кирк принялась рыдать еще громче.  
— Заткнись, шлюха, — прикрикнул на нее Стив. — Я не знаю, что твой отец, Дэнни, нашел в этом парне, но его поведение переходит всякие границы! Я никому такое не спускаю.  
Я сунул ему в руки стакан виски, налил выпить себе и уселся на тахту, нащупывая пальцами знакомую выпуклость под подушкой.  
Бен молчал и ухмылялся. На секунду у меня мелькнула мысль оставить его наедине с Кирком и парнями, и я даже успел вообразить картину отмщения обманутого мужа (надо признать, Бен с отрезанным членом в собственном рту — «Наконец-то он заткнулся!» — меня чертовски порадовал).  
— Мольберт! — внезапно произнес Бен.  
— Чего? — переспросил я. Миссис Кирк от удивления перестала рыдать.  
— На улице дождь, а вы забыли мою картину! — возмутился Бен.  
Ворча, что я не нанимался следить за мазней посредственных копиистов, я поднялся с тахты. Кирк сделал знак Тони, и тот последовал за мной.  
Мы вышли из дома и остановились под навесом, наблюдая, как молнии рвут небеса на части. Идти под дождь никому из нас не хотелось. Тони вытащил из кармана пиджака пачку «Мальборо» и предложил мне сигарету. Я не стал отказываться. Несколько минут мы курили и болтали о том, какой Кирк хреновый босс, как трудно найти постаревшему боксеру приличное место в наше время. Я сочувственно кивал и тянулся за новой сигаретой.  
Наконец Тони решился, чертыхнувшись, натянул пиджак на голову и побежал к пирсу.  
Я только успел сделать пару шагов за ним, как в доме послышались звуки выстрелов и крики. Чертов Бен!  
— Прости, неудобно получилось, — повинился я и выстрелил в метнувшегося, было, назад Тони.  
Внутри мне пришлось извиняться еще два раза.  
Миссис Кирк пряталась за диваном, Бен уже расправился с третьим парнем и деловито приматывал Стива скотчем к кухонному столу.  
— Что ты, мать твою, творишь? — заорал я, целясь Бену в лицо. — Это, блядь, не бездомный из Чайна-тауна, это один из партнеров отца!  
Бен пожал плечами, мол, не вижу разницы. Он с какой-то неприятной жадностью смотрел мне в лицо, и этот взгляд воскрешал в памяти недавний эпизод в лодке, от чего меня начало потряхивать.  
— Вы же умный мальчик, Дэнни, вы что-нибудь придумаете, правда?— промурлыкал Бен, шагая на меня. Я против воли попятился. — Ну, что же вы, Дэнни!  
Бен укоризненно погрозил мне пальцем. Он теперь был настолько близко, что мой «зиг» чуть ли не упирался ему в губы. Бен широко улыбнулся и взял ствол в рот.  
Я знал, что мне стоило нажать на курок. Но, черт возьми, я не мог оторвать взгляд от Бена, от его чертовых губ, имитирующих минет. Он провел языком по стволу и выразительно посмотрел на меня поверх пистолета. Я сглотнул вязкую слюну.  
— Дэнни, да у вас стоит! — усмехнулся Бен и потерся о ствол щекой.  
И я впервые в своей жизни уронил пистолет.  
В следующую секунду я осознал, что прижимаю Бена к барной стойке, а Бен улыбается, но не делает попыток вырваться.  
К слову, у Бена тоже стояло.  
Не знаю, что произошло бы дальше, если бы не миссис Кирк, подобравшаяся к столу и двинувшая Стиву по яйцам.  
— Вот тебе, сука, за то, что испортил мне жизнь! За твой вялый хрен, за твою мамашу, за твою жадность и за твою паранойю!  
От удара Стив пришел в сознание и заорал.  
Бен закатил глаза.  
— Боже, женщина, какой момент испортила!  
Миссис Кирк обернулась, хищно прищурилась и хрипло произнесла:  
— Возможно, я еще могу все исправить?  
Мне хотелось сказать: «Нет, не можете», — но у Бена, похоже, было противоположное мнение на этот счет. Он выпутался из моих рук и ухватил миссис Кирк за талию.  
Я, стыдно сказать, пошатываясь, отправился к оставленной на табурете бутылке виски, сделал несколько глубоких глотков. Вроде полегчало. Стараясь не смотреть в сторону Бена, я отмотал от рулона немного скотча и залепил Стиву рот.  
В наступившей тишине отчетливо слышалось хриплое дыхание Бена. Я не выдержал и обернулся на звук.  
Бен облокотился на барную стойку, миссис Кирк расположилась на коленях между его ног. Ее неряшливо накрашенные губы сомкнулись вокруг его члена.  
Я замер, не в силах отвести взгляд. Нет, это не было и вполовину так же горячо, как губы Бена на стволе моего «зига», но все равно заводило.  
Бен поймал мой взгляд, понимающе хмыкнул и принялся театрально стонать, ухватив миссис Кирк за волосы и жестко толкаясь в ее горло. Я присел на табурет и сделал еще пару глотков виски. В паху вновь заныло, но дрочить на глазах у Бена было выше моих сил.  
Бен раскатисто засмеялся и поманил меня пальцем. Я еще не был настолько пьян, чтобы присоединиться, так что покачал головой.  
Бен буркнул: «Ханжа», — и пожал плечами, мол, ну, как хочешь. Он подтянул миссис Кирк вверх, заставив ее обхватить себя ногами, и пошагал к кровати.  
Я отвернулся и принялся думать о дохлых енотах и рвущих друг друга акулах, но это было не настолько занимательно, чтобы отвлечь меня от того, что происходило на постели, так что я сдался.  
Под аккомпанемент мычания Стива Бен трахал миссис Кирк. Платье с нее Бен снимать не стал, только поддернул вверх, освободив грудь и прикрыв ей лицо, отчего казалось, что он трахает безголовое тело. Мышцы на его бедрах и животе ритмично сокращались, и это было одно из самых прекрасных зрелищ, которые я видел в жизни.  
— Боже, Дэнни, хватит строить из себя целку, идите же сюда, — прорычал Бен, и я, почти загипнотизированный его размеренными движениями, пошагал к кровати.  
Бен поймал меня за руку, дернул на себя, заставляя встать на колени рядом с ним. Его пальцы легко касались волос у меня на затылке, отчего вдоль по позвоночнику пробегали мурашки.  
— Дотроньтесь до нее, — приказал Бен, и я подчинился.  
Я провел рукой по ее животу, обвел впадину пупка, сжал грудь, прочертил ногтем линию от соска до промежности, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как исчезает и вновь появляется Бенов член.  
— Раздевайтесь, — хрипло произнес Бен.  
Я послушно стянул с себя шорты с бельем, сдернул футболку через голову.  
— Если я когда-нибудь обнаружу пропажу своих трусов, вам не жить, — сказал я, как мне казалось, угрожающе, но Бен только засмеялся и провел рукой по шраму на моем плече.  
— Я хочу, чтобы мы трахнули Марту вместе.  
Не могу сказать, что мысль об этом хоть сколько-нибудь воодушевила меня, но Бен не слушал моих протестов. Он с силой ткнул меня в грудь, от чего я растянулся на постели.  
— Ох, Дэнни, милый, — фальшиво простонала миссис Кирк, усаживаясь на меня верхом. Бен сделал мне одолжение и заткнул ей рот своим членом. Я ухватил ее за бедра и прикрыл глаза, представляя совершенно другое тело — большое, с длинными сухими мышцами и с сеткой старых шрамов от запястья до предплечья.  
— Откройте глаза, — потребовал Бен. — Смотрите на меня!  
И я смотрел.  
Бен запрокинул голову и размашисто двигал бедрами. Пот блестел на его груди, вздохи становились все более частыми и хриплыми. Судя по всему, до оргазма ему было недолго.  
Миссис Кирк уже не пыталась двигаться в ритм, лишь тихо раскачивалась туда-обратно, а я просто смотрел на Бена и в этот момент отчего-то ненавидел ее настолько остро, что горло перехватывало спазмом.  
Наконец Бен содрогнулся, кончая в ее рот. Миссис Кирк самодовольно улыбнулась, глядя на меня. Бен вытер член о ее щеку, нежно приобнял за шею, а потом резко вывернул вправо. Послышался хруст.  
— Бен, что, вашу мать, вы творите?  
— Я сделал это для вас, только не говорите, что вы не хотели этого! — Бен сделал обиженное лицо.  
— Не скажу, — произнес я, и мне подумалось, что это прозвучало как-то уж совсем сопливо. — Но что же, мне теперь прикажете трахать мертвую женщину?  
— Вы можете кончить мне в рот, — с энтузиазмом отозвался Бен и спихнул тело миссис Кирк на пол.  
Он уселся мне на колени и положил ладони на выступы подвздошных костей.  
— Тронете за волосы — убью, — произнес он, улыбаясь, и я засмеялся, припомнив, что сказал ему почти то же самое полчаса назад.  
Бен наклонился и взял мой член в рот. Я охнул и сцепил руки за головой, стараясь удержаться от соблазна запустить пальцы в жесткие лохмы. Его язык покружил вокруг головки, задел отверстие уретры — именно так, как мне нравилось. Я развел ноги шире, чтобы ему было удобнее. Бен сжал мою мошонку одной рукой, второй плотно обхватил ствол и принялся дрочить. Я охнул и стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать. Бен довольно улыбнулся и, убрав руку, резко насадился горлом до самого конца. Я приподнялся на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть, как его побелевшие от напряжения губы движутся на моем члене, и это было чертовски горячо. Бен смеялся, не выпуская меня изо рта, и вибрации в его горле заставляли меня дрожать.  
Мне было непривычно просто лежать, не имея права даже минимально управлять процессом. Бен положил руку мне на бедро, прижимая к постели, и ускорил движения. Я чувствовал приближение разрядки и попытался отстраниться, но Бен не дал мне шанса, легко удерживая на месте и с силой скользя губами вверх-вниз. Я зашипел, кончая ему в рот. Без шуток, это был один из самых потрясающих оргазмов в моей жизни, но Бену об этом говорить я не собирался.  
Потом я расслабленно лежал на спине и думал о том, что и как следует сказать отцу, когда услышал испуганное мычание вновь очнувшегося Стива и довольное хмыканье Бена.  
Я поднялся с кровати и пошлепал босыми ногами к столу. Бен уже успел срезать опасной бритвой рубашку со Стива. Я был знаком с дальнейшей программой и был резко против.  
— Вы не будете этого делать! — строго заявил я.  
— Еще как буду! — ответил Бен и вынул свой нож для разделки мяса. Стив замычал совсем уж истерично. — Он сливал инфу о вашем отце китайцам.  
— Окей, — ответил я. — Только убирать потом будете сами. Я еще в прошлый раз вам сказал, что в этом не участвую.  
Бен пожал плечами, мол, справлюсь.  
Я ухватил за ногу беднягу Пита — так, кажется, этого парня звали — и поволок на улицу.  
Дождь закончился, небо быстро светлело, что было чертовски кстати. Я кое-как дотащил Пита до пришвартованной лодки и отправился за Тони. Тони был в полтора раза тяжелее, так что пришлось попотеть.  
Когда я вернулся в дом, Бен уже заканчивал. Он вообще быстро работал ножом.  
— Собирайте тут все и пойдемте поможете мне.  
Бен кивнул.  
Вернуться к привычным ролям было довольно комфортно.

Как выяснилось, морская вода неплохо смывает запах гари. Соль неприятно стягивала кожу после купания, зато я больше не пах, как кусок угля.  
Бен кормил акул и был, похоже, совершенно счастлив.  
— Смотрите, — он показал пальцем на еще один серый треугольник над волнами. — Теперь их снова восемь. Назову его Стивом. Будет здорово, если в следующий раз он приведет с собой подружку.  
Я кивнул, провожая взглядом исчезающую в пасти узкую женскую кисть.  
— Очень жаль, — задумчиво произнес Бен. — Классные у нее были сиськи.  
Я промолчал. Меня разморило на солнце, говорить мне совершенно не хотелось. Я думал о том, что безумно устал, что за три прошедших года я ни разу не был в отпуске. Думал о так и не пригодившемся мне юридическом образовании, Беновом дипломе флориста и еще куче бесполезных вещей.  
Нужно было что-то менять в жизни.  
— Что вы думаете о Гавайях, Бен? — поинтересовался я.


End file.
